Tails (Game character)
|-|Modern Tails= |-|Super Tails= |-|Classic Tails= Character Synopsis Tails, with his real name being Miles Prower, is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub born with two distinct twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was a victim to bullying during his youth. One day, however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A '| '''5-B '| '5-B '| '''4-A Verse: 'Sonic the hedgehog '''Name: '''Miles Tails Prower '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''8 '''Classification: '''Fox with two tails '''Special Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Swimming, Hammerspace, Combat Skills, Spin Dash, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag Hyudoros), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (With Napalms), Attack Reflection (With his Helmet), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Statistics Amplfication (With Speed Shoes), Time Stop (With Time Stop Monitors), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy activate Hyper Mode or initiate his Super State) | Same as before, Spin Attack | Same as before, Hacking, Healing (With Tails Heal, the Medi Bot, the Med Emitter, the Health Seed, the Health Root, the Replenisher, and the Health Leaf), Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Aura (Via Dash), Statistics Amplification (By himself [can augment his own attack power and durability) and with the Golden Gloves, Prune Juice, Psychic Water, Rock Salt, the Iron Tonic, Speed Bar, Cursed Gloves, Boxing Gloves, Light Sneakers, Mirror Gloves, Cloth Gloves, Spiked Sneakers, Speedy Sneakers, and Sparkly Gloves), Information Analysis (With the Miles Electric), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings), Gravity Manipulation (Can decrease the effects of gravity to make himself lighter and thus more mobile), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm. Can cause enemies to flee), Can remove negative status ailments with the Antidote or Cure All Spray, Life-Force Absorption (With the Nocturne Blade), Self-Resurrection (With the Angel Amulet), Air Manipulation (With Tornado), Paralysis Inducement (With Moto-Bug), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Manipulation and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid) | All of the previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Aura, Spaceflight, Controls a bunch of Flickies, Passive Forcefield, Can fly without his tails, Resistance to Mind Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Mountain Level '(Relatively comparable to Sonic and Knuckles, the former caused the mountain holding Little Planet to Mobius to explode) | 'Planet Level '(Slightly comparable to Sonic The Hedghog as he's been training with Sonic. Assisted in the fight with Ifit, who was stated to be capable of destroying the entire world) | 'Planet Level '(His technology was able to overpower Gun's most powerful droids and fight on par with The Eggwalker) | 'Multi-Solar System Level '(On par with the other Super Forms. Should be far superior to all of Eggman's machine some of which can destroy entire star clusters which can hold countless stars wihin them) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '| 'FTL '(Consistently shown to be capable of keeping up with Sonic, who can move faster than light in an official source) | 'FTL '(Should be no slower than before) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Super Knuckles) '''Lifting Ability: Class 10 (Lifted "Omori" in Tails' Skypatrol which weighed 10 tons). Class Z as Super Tails. Striking Ability: Mountain Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Mountain Level | Planet Level | Planet Level | Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: 'Very High, Limitless as Super tails 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Standard melee range. Planetary with his attacks and abilities. | Standard melee range, Stellar with Attacks and abilities 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '''(Has an IQ of 300. Is able to manufacture machines far surpassing modern science, such as his transformable Tornado series of airplanes. His combat equipment, his Emerald Detector, the Sea Fox, the Lunar Fox, a nigh-perfect replica of a Chaos Emerald. Can read and translate Binary and Hexadecimal language. Possesses excellent piloting skills and can competently utilize different mechs and aircrafts) '''Weaknesses: '''Lacks confidence. Can't fly for long due to his muscles tiring out | None notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Arm Cannon, Bombs, Various gadgets | Chaos Emeralds Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tail Swipe: '''Tails performs a 360° spin, where he lashes out with his twin tails to damage any enemies caught in his wake. This attack is strong enough to slash through solid metal and stagger the likes of Knuckles the Echidna. *'Super Tail Swipe: ' A faster and stronger variation of the Tail Swipe where Tails produces a large, light blue wave of energy as he swipes his tails to increase attack range. *'Propeller Flying: Tails twirls his twin tails around like rotary blades, thus creating a lift that lets him fly around in the air like a helicopter. While in flight due to Propeller Flying, Tails can move at speeds nearing that of Sonic the Hedgehog's. *'Rapid Tails Attack: '''Tails performs a continuous, undisrupted chain of Tail Swipes by performing whirling motions on his hands and feet, similar to breakdancing, which results in him in sweeping across the ground, damaging anything he collides with. *'Explosives: With the Regular Bomb, Large Bomb, Remote Bomb, Napalm Bomb, or the Triple Bomb, Tails can dish out powerful explosions. *'Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Tails curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. *'Spin Jump: During the Spin Attack Tails leaps into the air. *'Spin Dash: '''Tails curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. *'Dash: 'Tails envelops himself in a blue aura and blasts forward at blistering speeds, plowing through and across any obstacles. *'Tails Dunk: 'Tails performs a 360° diagonal spin downward, hitting his opponents with tails and swatting them into the ground. *'Tails Guard: 'Tails crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Tails' body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. *'Helmet: 'Tails pulls out a black dome-like helmet and hides under, rendering him impervious to attacks that would normally injure him and deflecting enemy projectiles. *'Tails Heal: 'Tails utilizes a healing machine in order to recover from previous damage. *'Flying Spin Dash: 'While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Tails performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. *'Quick Ascent: 'While flying through the air Tails performs a sudden dash upwards. *'Tails Hop: 'Tails makes a long hop by propelling himself forward with his tails in order to close in on enemies. *'Jump Dash: 'Tails launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a vibrant trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. *'Magic Hook: 'Using the Magic Hand, a mechanical boxing glove attached to a spring-like object, Tails swings the invention around his body to strike them with the boxing glove-end of the weapon to send them flying. *'Flick: 'Tails summons a large, gloved hand that flicks opponents away. *'Magic Upper: 'Tails uses the Magic Hand to send enemies flying upward. *'Medi Bot: 'Tails deploys a small robot equipped with healing technology to heal himself or his allies. *'Shield Bot: 'Tails deploys a small robot to materialize a pulsating purple dome around himself or an ally that outclasses their conventional durability. *'Adrenaline Rush: 'Tails deploys a temporal field that amplifies the speed and defense of his allies. *'Energy Ball: 'Tails summons a red arm cannon, and shoots a yellow sphere-shaped energy projectile of electricity at the opponent. *'Chu² Bomb: 'Tails summons a mouse-shaped bomb which runs on the ground and actively seeks out opponents. *'Dummy Ring Bomb: 'Tails throws a batch of explosive Dummy Rings at the opponents, inflicting damage and paralysis. *'Dummy Ring Blitz: 'Tails throws an Item Box filled with Dummy Rings diagonally in front of him while flying. Upon impact, the Item Box will explode, releasing several Dummy Rings to harm enemies. *'Dummy Ring Snipe: 'Tails pulls out an Item Box filled with Dummy Rings and aims it at a target. Once set, Tails throws the Item Box at the target as a ripple of yellow light emerges, with the Item Box exploding upon impact and releasing several Dummy Rings to harm enemies. *'Flash Bang: 'Tails deploys a flash grenade, decreasing the opponent's speed and accuracy. *'Tinker: 'Tails sabotages a robotic enemy's systems, reducing their accuracy and attack power. *'Scan: 'Tails scans an enemy for weaknesses and reduces their physical toughness in the process. *'Hammer Attack: 'Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Tails pounces on enemies. *'Tornado: '''Tails materializes three circular yellow fans that causes enemies to float helplessly in the air and be slowed down, leaving them vulnerable. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Hackers Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Absorbers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Information Analyzers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Time Benders Category:Spin User Category:Water Users Category:Healers Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Laser Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4